I Have Something to Tell You
by babyphd
Summary: Abbey has to tell Jed the sad news.


Title: "I have something to tell you..."

Characters: Abbey

Rating: PG

Category: Angst

Summary: Abbey has to give Jed the bad news.

Disclaimer: Wells, Sorkin and NBC owns these characters.

Author's Note: I hope I got the timeline correct.

Abbey's POV:

I know the news is going to devastate Jed. But there is no other way. Josh has just called me with the news of Leo's unexpected death. He knew what it would do to the President and he thought it would be best if I broke the sad news.

Hesitating at the entrance to the Oval Office, I think back over the cost of this Presidency. It has turned out to very steep indeed.

Josh losing his father that night in Illinois. Leo had told me later that Jed had offered to go with Josh back to Connecticut. Yeah, just like Jed to offer something like that. But Leo reminded Jed he had a victory speech to be made. Jed listened to Leo. Most of the time.

The shooting at Rosslyn. Leo had been there with him. Had seen him in the Emergency Room before surgery. He had kissed him as a close friend. And he kept me calm during the surgery. I don't know how I would have gotten through that night without Leo being there to support me. His strength kept me together until Jed was out of danger.

Almost losing Josh at the scene. Leo had always been like a father to the younger man. How anguished Leo was at the emotional stress and trauma Josh had to go through to get better. It wasn't until Leo had called in Stanley that Josh had finally begun to deal with the psychological mess that Rosslyn had caused.

Then Mrs. Landingham's death from drunk driver at 18th and Potomac. Leo had been the one to tell Jed that she was gone. He had been the one to call me and tell me that my husband desperately needed his wife's comfort at that moment.

I thought that would kill my husband but somehow he persevered. Somehow he got the strength he needed to move on without her.

Then the MS disclosure and the censure by Congress. It was Leo who was prepared to throw his long and distinguished career away to save Jed's administration. But at least this time Jed beat him to the punch and accepted a censure.

Then Zoey. God how we both fell apart that night. Leo had to be the one that night to tell us that his goddaughter had been kidnapped. He was the one who had to deal with Jed's resignation and the subsequent split loyalty to two men—President Walken and his best friend.

Even after Zoey had been found, our marriage was tested like it had never been before. I took the easy way out and went to the farm. It was Leo who called me and asked me, no begged me, to come home because Jed was falling apart without me. And he was screwing up the country as well.

I remember the night at the Convention that Jed told me that Leo had agreed to be Santos' Vice-President. Jed was so happy that Leo would finally be recognized for the astute politician he was and get his right rewards. Jed had been looking forward to Jan 20th and watching Leo take the oath of office.

Throughout everything, there had been Leo. Jed's best friend who had first broached the subject of Jed running for the Presidency. The best friend who maneuvered the campaign and the candidate until the candidate was ready. The best friend who gave Jed support, comfort and a straight talking to whenever he needed it.

Yeah, this might be the final straw for Jed. It was almost that the night at the hospital waiting for Leo to get out of surgery after his first heart attack. Jed had been so full of guilt that night about firing Leo at Camp David that it almost killed Jed right there. If Leo hadn't recovered, then God only knows what would have happened.

I shudder now with the thought that this time is for real. This time is final. There's no chance of recovery this time. A friend, a companion, a brother for over fifty years is gone. I can only hope that Jed has said whatever he needed to say to Leo before this happened. Last week at the wedding I saw them talking, laughing, smiling. I hope Jed remembers the good times. The happy times. There have been many of those.

Oh well, I guess I have to do this. But this time there's no Leo to support us. No Leo to grin and say that stupid joke of his about the three men in a hole. One I'm sure Jed will never forget, even as corny as it was.

I raise my hand and knock.

Jed yells "Come in" and looks up smiling, surprised to see me.

"Hon, why did you knock?"

"Jed, I have something to tell you…."

THE END


End file.
